In dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices using a charge pumping circuit, a charge pumping capacitor is booted to a high potential once during each access active pumping cycle for transferring charge to a load circuit. Thereafter during access precharge time, charge is restored to an unbooted, or precharge state, replacing the charge that was transferred out, or discharged, to the load during the last prior active pumping cycle.
As new generations of dynamic random access memory devices are designed, many choices of parameters are made. Design rules and device sizes may decrease, architecture may change, refresh timing may decrease, etc. As a result of all of the choices made, the device designer may have to provide either a larger capacitance charge pumping capacitor for a larger size load, the same capacitance charge pumping capacitor for the same size load, or possibly a smaller capacitance charge pumping capacitor if the load is smaller.
Another choice to be made during design is the physical layout area to be occupied by the various circuits to be included in the device. One of those circuits is the charge pumping circuit. There is a need for a charge pumping circuit that occupies less device surface area without reducing the quantity of charge that can be transferred to its load.